L'Originel
by Deponia
Summary: L'Homme A La Cravate viens demander un service au Patron


_Salut à tous les psychopathes._

_Ceci n'est PAS une deathfic. Cet OS est dédié à AnotherStep grâce à laquelle j'ai fait mon meilleur marché. (Des spoils contre un OS ! Je suis largement gagnante.)_

_Je vous retrouve en bas._

_Bonne lecture_

Mathieu Originel

**- Je m'en branle que tes putes soient incapables de bouger leurs culs vérolés ! Tu me trouves trois sadomasochistes pour ce soir !** Son interlocuteur, au téléphone, lui répondit.** Tu veux perdre ma protection ?** L'homme s'affola.** Je te protège uniquement car tu as de bonnes putes ! Si tu me déçois, tous tes collègues vont essayer de te buter ! Faillait pas se faire autant d'ennemis ! Maintenant tu la boucles et tu me les trouves !**

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il raccrocha. C'était inutile de continuer la conversation, il savait que l'autre ferait tout pour survivre. Il allait bien s'amuser ce soir. Seulement six mois qu'il était dans la capitale et il avait réussi à se créer un immense réseau ! Le criminel avait été furax d'apprendre le déménagement sur Paris. Il avait passé des années à une chaîne de bordel et son créateur avait ruiné tous ses efforts en quelques jours ! Cependant, à son arrivée, il avait découvert un passe-temps encore inédit. La manipulation des foules par le sexe.

Dans sa ville natale, il y avait peu de bordels pour beaucoup d'habitants. Impossible de mettre les marchands de chair humaine en concurrence. Il se contentait juste de les terrifier un à un pour pouvoir les assouvrir. Cependant, la capitale avait un nombre juste hallucinant de maison closes et les proxénètes se livraient une concurrence sans pitié. Le Patron au milieu de ce monde nouveau s'était réjouit et avait commencé à tester les différents bordels. Il en avait trouvé des bons, des mauvais, des très bons et un seul excellent ! Le tenancier de celui-ci était prudent. Il savait que, s'il dépassait les limites de ses collègues et leur volaient trop de clients, il finirait avec un couteau dans le dos. Puis, Le Patron était arrivé et il avait remis toute la hiérarchie en question en promettant une mort longue et douloureuse à quiconque oserait s'attaquer à son bordel favori. Ce que le mac n'avait compris que plus tard c'est qu'en faisant ça le pervers l'avait protéger et rendu dépendant de celui-ci. Le criminel sourit. Dans toute la capitale et même dans les banlieues son nom était devenu synonyme de pouvoir, de mort, de sexe et de terreur. Il était le roi du monde de la nuit.

Machinalement il commença à démonter et remonter son revolver. Il avait commencé à prendre ce TIC depuis quelques temps et il ne lui déplaisait pas.

Grâce à lui, il pouvait être sur de toutes ses armes, tout le temps, tout en impressionnant ses ennemis. Il sortit un poignard de sa manche droite et commença à jongler avec celui-ci testant son équilibre. Lorsqu'il fut sur de celui-ci, il fit en sortir un deuxième d'un rapide mouvement de la jambe droite. Il rejoignit bien vite le deuxième dans les airs. Puis, il en sortit un troisième (poche intérieur de sa veste), un quatrième (manche gauche) et un cinquième (tibia gauche). Les lames montaient et descendaient de plus en plus rapidement obligeant Le Patron à faire des prouesses d'habilités et de dextérités.

Il était extrêmement concentré lorsque trois coups bref retentirent sur la porte. Sans attendre de réponse elle pivota et une silhouette se dessina sur le seuil. Le Patron agit par réflexe, il lança ses couteaux. Ils se plantèrent à quelques centimètre du crane de l'inopportun. L'homme se figea, leva les mains en l'air en signe de paix. Le Patron sortit son revolver et mit l'inconnu en joue.

**- On t'a jamais appris à attendre l'autorisation avant d'entrer ?**

**- Désolé Patron.** S'empressa de répondre son double vêtu d'une cravate.** Vu que j'avais frappé, je pensais...**

**- Tu pensais mal !** L'interrompit-il** C'est pas souvent qu'on te vois à la maison. Que veux-tu, Homme À La Cravate ?**

**- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !** Hurla t-il.

Le Patron fronça les sourcils ce mec lui donnait des ordres ? À lui ?! C'était le plus grand criminel au monde et un business man à cravate espérait le faire suivre ses ordres ! La bonne blague. Il baissa la sécurité et fixa son double sans un mot. L'Homme À La Cravate blêmit légèrement et parla dans un calme feint.

**- Désolée Patron, je ne voulais pas te donner d'ordre, cependant ce n'est pas mon nom.**

**- C'est quoi ton nom ?**

**- Mathieu.**

Le Patron s'esclaffa...avant de comprendre que son interlocuteur était sérieux.

**- Il y a déjà un Mathieu dans cette maison. Et ce n'est pas toi.**

Le visage de L'Homme À La Cravate se décomposa. Il semblait triste.

**- C'est justement pour ça que je suis venu.** Il prit une grande inspiration et commença son histoire. **Il y a trois ans lors de la création de l'émission, je n'arrivais pas à être à l'aise devant la caméra. Donc, j'ai créé Le Présentateur ne devant apparaître que lors des épisodes. Or, notre popularité grandissante, il a commencé à prendre de plus en plus d'importance In Real Life, comme disent les américains. Bref, il à commencé à me voler la place qui me revenait de droit jusqu'à vous faire oublier a vous, mes créations, à qui vous deviez la vie.**

Mathieu s'inquiéta du silence du Patron. Celui-ci le croirait-il après le lavage de cerveau que lui avait fait subir Le Présentateur ? Le criminel baissa son revolver _(oui, il le tenait encore en joue)._

**- Tu veux que je butte Mat...** Il se reprit. **Le Présentateur ? Pour que tu reprennes sa place ?**

L'Homme À La Cravate eut un sourire rassuré et hocha la tête. L'autre réfléchit quelques secondes avant de sourire à son créateur.

**- Je n'aime que l'on m'utilise comme il l'a fait. Je m'en occupe. Je vais bien m'amuser.** Dit-il, un sourire sardonique sur son visage.

Le Patron s'approcha de son créateur. Celui-ci, naïvement ne se méfia pas quand les bras du pervers l'enserrèrent tendrement. Il avait gagné ! Mathieu lui sourit vainement car à cette instant tout se renversa. Il sentit une douleur extrême et vit son torse se tacher d'un liquide ocre. Une lame plantée en plein cœur lui enlevait la vie à tout jamais.

**- Avec Mathieu on s'entre-utilise depuis des années, Et toi, Le Créateur, tu espères m'utiliser ! Tu es tellement puéril****!**

Le Présentateur se précipita dans les escaliers et pénétra dans la chambre du tueur. Il découvrit hébété le corps de son créateur étalé sur le sol. Le Patron le fixait calmement, il s'était allumé une clope et avait commencé à la fumer. Le jeune homme le regarda sidéré.

**- Salut gamin !**

**- Il t'as dit que...**

**- Il voulait ta peau ? Oui. Tu es Le Vrai Mathieu Sommet. Lui, il n'était qu'un cliché raté ! Ne l'oublis pas !**

Mathieu le regarda avec reconnaissance.

**- Merci.**

L'homme en noir rougit faiblement, jamais personne ne l'avait remercié.

**- C'était purement intéressé !**

FIN

_Non je ne le considère pas comme une deathfic car c'est le « méchant » qui meure._

_Merci d'avoir lu. Pensez à laissez une petite review._

_Je vous empale_

_Déponia_


End file.
